1. Statement of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for handling thin flexible gummed articles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for stripping thin flexible gummed articles such as dampening rings from a backing and placing them in position for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Dampening rings are presently applied to typewriter printwheels by hand. This is a tedious and time consuming task with a large margin for error since the rings which are made of very then flexible material must be applied to the typewriter printwheel so that its radius is maintained constant and there are no bubbles or creases. The dampening rings come in large rolls and are adherent to one side of a backing or webbing. The rings must be removed from the backing and pressed into the position on the object such as the printwheel where they are to be utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,227 issued Sept. 6, 1966 teaches the removal of gummed labels from a backing strip by moving the backing strip carrying the labels around the edge of a stripping plate which causes the label to separate from the backing strip and fall to a position below, where a document onto which the label is to be pressed is located. The label must be sufficiently stiff to separate from the backing strip as it moves over the stripping edge.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide apparatus for removing the highly flexible thin rings from the backing web and placing them in position for use.